Hold On
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serena is going through a hard time in her life and Mamoru helps her through it. Summary sucks. Please review. One Shot.


Hi everybody. I'm not so happy today so I won't pretend to be... I hope you enjoy this story and if you feel like reviewing please do, you don't have to, I don't really care anymore.

**Hold On**

_This world is cold,_

_but you don't have to go,_

_you're feeling sad,_

_you're feeling lonely,_

_but no one seems to care, _

_your mother's gone and your father hits you, _

_whose pain can I bear, _

Serena Tuskino sat on her doorstep, huddled close to keep warm. She was kicked out of her house once again by her father. He hated her, he said, couldn't stand the sight of her...

It was either wait out in the freezing rain or take a beating and she would rather freeze than get hit. She had no where to go, all her old friends had deserted her because of something that she had no control of.

Flashback-)

"Hey Chad! Where's Raye?" Serena said as she hiked up the last step to the temple.

Chad leered at her from behind a bottle with the label torn off. "Raye left...but I'm still here!" His words were slurred and his eyes were bloodshot.

He stood up and walked to Serena and wrapped his arms around her.

"Chad! What are you doing! Get off of me!" Serena's cries were cut off by Chad's lips crushing her own.

Serena heard a cry from behind her and she was quickly released from his suffocating grasp on her.

"Raye! I'm so glad you're here! Serena told me to forget about you and then she made a move on me!" Chad said, running to Raye and pointing an accusing finger at Serena.

"Raye don't listen to him! He's drunk!" Serena shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby, I love you and I would never cheat on you!" Chad said wrapping his arms around Raye.

"I can't believe you Serena! Why would you pin that on Chad! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" Raye shouted, holding onto Chad tightly. Since then none of her friends would talk to her again.

End of Flashback-)

At the fresh memory, tears again sprang to her eyes.

_but we all bleed the same way as you do, _

_and we all have the same things to go through,_

_hold on if you feel like letting go, _

_hold on it gets better than you know, _

_your days are sailing way too long, _

_and tonight you can't sleep at all, _

_hold on,_

The rain soon began to lighten as the evening wore on. Serena stood from the steps, shivering from the now chilly air. She began walking to the park, preparing to settle there for the night.

When her mother was alive she and Serena would go walking in the park for hours on end just feeding the ducks and looking at the flowers. They had their own special bench...

Serena sat on that bench now. It overlooked the lake.

Flashback-)

"Look Serena! Do you see that duck there? Look at the little ball beside it...Do you know what that is?" Iileen asked her daughter. Serena shook her head so that her curls bobbed.

"That is her baby! There are five more over there behind those reeds." Iileen laughed as Serena ran to the water's edge and began calling for the baby ducks to come out and play.

Iileen led Serena to a bench that overlooked the lake and sat down. "Hey Serena! Do you want to be remembered forever?" Iileen asked, taking out her car key.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. Iileen began carving their initials into the soft wood. 'Iileen and Serena Tuskino, forever here...'

End of Flashback-)

Serena cried over the carving that still graced the bench that she sat on.

_your not sure what your waiting for,_

_but you don't want to no more, _

_and your not sure what your looking for,_

_but you don't want to no more, _

_but we all bleed the same way as you do, _

_and we all have the same things to go through,_

_don't stop looking your one step closer, _

_don't stop searching it's not over, _

_hold on, _

Darien was walking through the park, trying to forget the fight he had just had with his now ex-girlfriend. All she wanted out of him was his body any way so he wasn't heart broken, just furious. She had accused him of only wanting her for her body when that was a lie. It was switched; she wanted him for his body.

Darien sighed and shook his head to clear the thought of Beryl from his mind.

He let his feet lead him where ever, he didn't really care any more. He noticed he was by the lake shore and the rose garden, always a beautiful place to be but now with the gray clouds over head it was practically deserted.

Darien then noticed a person sitting on one of the benches crying. Her long blond hair was soaked as if she had been in the previous rain. He walked over to her and sat down.

He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him startled and he gasped. It was Serena! He knew her as the girl he bugged every day about her unusual hairstyle. Her big blue eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and her cheeks were soaked with her tears.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked carefully, hoping not to startle her or scare her away. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent.

Serena looked away, tears still falling down and shook her head.

Darien pulled her against his chest as more sobs were wrenched from her small body.

_what are you looking for, _

_what are you waiting for,_

_do you know what you're doing to me, _

_come on home, _

_what are you waiting for,_

"C'mon Serena, Let's get you someplace warm. Darien guided her down a deserted street as the rain again broke loose from the clouds. He put his coat over her head to ensure she wouldn't get any wetter.

They walked into a large apartment and Darien quickly darted her up the stairs and out of the way of the air-conditioner.

Serena clung onto Darien as he guided her through the apartment complex.

When they were finally in his apartment Darien removed his coat from Serena and laid it on his leather sofa.

He went to his room and pulled out a large shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Here," he said gently. "These should keep you warm while I dry your clothes."

"Thank you." Serena said hoarsely. She noticed that Darien was also wet and she knew she saw him shiver. Her heart was touched. Darien had gotten wet just to keep her from getting sick.

Serena changed in the bathroom, thankful that the pants had a drawstring. She pulled them as tight as they could go so they wouldn't fall off.

When she came out of the bathroom she noticed that Darien had changed into pajama pants and a large shirt also but his actually fit.

She sat on the couch beside him and stared at the black television screen before them.

"Serena..." Darien began, turning towards her. "Why were you out in the park in the freezing rain?"

Serena looked into his deep blue eyes, thinking about whether or not she could tell him. He had been so kind to her lately she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I was kicked out of the house by my dad. It isn't the first time this has happened. I couldn't go to my friends' houses because they hate me and all my other family lives like 3,000 miles away. Of course I would rather sit outside in the rain than get a beating from him, my father I mean. He wasn't always like this, just since my mother died." Serena said quickly.

Darien stared at her shocked. She had always been so cheerful, so full of life. No one could have ever known that she went through this.

"Serena, you do know that is child abuse don't you? You need to tell someone." Darien exclaimed, grabbing Serena's hands tightly.

Serena looked at their clasped hands and smiled. "I just did."

Darien slowly hugged Serena to his chest.

"Darien...why are you being so nice to me?" Serena asked nervously.

"Because you are always nice to people and you don't deserve to be treated like this." Darien said.

"Oh. Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Serena said simply.

_hold on if you feel like letting go, _

_hold on it gets better than you know,_

_don't stop looking your one step closer, _

_don't stop searching it's not over, _

_hold on if you feel like letting go, _

_hold on it gets better than you know, _

_hold on..._

Really vague story idea, but it works for the story I think. Any way, this is a one-parter and that means no other parts, I intended it to be like this. Thank you for reading this. As always I do not own Sailor Moon or the song Hold On by Good Charlotte.


End file.
